The present invention relates to a lifeboat launch control system configured to lower a lifeboat from a larger vessel into a body of water. More specifically, the present invention provides an interface for a ship and lifeboat that provides for safe and efficient lowering of a lifeboat. A wheel trunk is disposed in a hull of a ship and is configured to allow an axle box to pass through. The axle box is operably connected to a shaft which can be actuated by an individual in a lifeboat to release the lifeboat from the axle box.
Typically, ships include at least one lifeboat for use in case of emergencies. Some ships may house additional smaller watercrafts for various purposes. If an emergency occurs or if a smaller watercraft is to be released into the body of water, a cable system is typically used to lower the craft into the water. However, cable systems can provide problems due to the pendulum effect induced by the tide of the water. This danger is particularly notable where seas are rough due to their geographic location or due to severe weather. The aforementioned pendulum effect can create problems for a ship crew in that the smaller craft or lifeboat can be damaged or lost due to the swinging. Additionally, damage can be done to the ship itself if sufficient contact is made with the smaller craft. In addition to the costs associated with repairing such damage, swinging lifeboats and small watercraft can cause injuries to passengers or crew aboard both the larger and smaller watercrafts.
Due to the need to increase safety in the process of lowering lifeboats or small watercraft into a body of water, and the inefficiency of currently available lifeboat lowering systems, there is a defined need in the known art for a lifeboat lowering system that provides increased control to the user thereof.